Gone
by jayjayday
Summary: Nina is kidnapped by Rufus Zeno, and while she is being tortured every single minute of the day, sibuna can tell something is wrong. But can sibuna help Nina or will she be tourtured to death? (takes place before season 3. Bascily my season 3)
1. Chapter 1

Ninas POV

I couldn't breathe. Everything seemed to be faster than life itself. One second I was in my nice,quiet, room alone, enjoying a book on "the chosen one" and the next second disastor strikes. I heard footsteps, hard footsteps, unlike Grans soft quiet footsteps. _This couldnt be right _I thought and ran and hide in my closet.

"did you see her leave?" asked a male voice.

"no, she definately here" said a familiar voice. _Rufus Zeno _.

I was prausing that they wouldn't find me. I felt myself shaking and hoped that I wasn't making the closet door tremble.

"Nina!" I suddenly heard my gran yell.

"Gran!" I yelled and burst out of the closet to see Rufas Zenofolding a recorder.

"silly,silly, girl" he laughed. "Get her!" and I tried to run away but strong handsheld me back.

"now Nina, we can either do this the easy way, or we can do it _my_ way" Rufus bascilygrowled.

"whe are the tears of golds?" I remained quiet.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"I'll never tell you" I muttered finally. Then someone put tape on my eyes andhandcuffs on my arms.

"I think we are going to have alot of fun" spoke and unfamiliar,chilling, voice

"lots and lots of fun"

They dragged me to a old fashioned looking mansion that they probably they turned and lead me into a tiny barn. Rufus came in behind me.

"Nina, I'm giving you onemore chance,tell me where it is!" I just shook my head he got so mad he punched the wall.

"take off yourclothes!" he yelled and when I didn't he ripped them off of me, nderwear and all, one at a time.

"STOP!" I yelled and kicked and bite but it just seemed to give him more energy. He sceeved me out and now he was raping me, but I wouldn't cry (even if he was hurting me physically) or tell him where the mask and gold tears were.

By the end of it tears stung my eyes and I was trying not to cry, it sunk in that nobody was going to help me. I would get beaten up and gang raped (and regular rape) every single day. Once he left Iwhimpered he ripped my clothes, I had bruises all over,and he hadkidnapped me. Even though I had faith in SiBuna Ifelt as nobody would help me and I would be stuck In here for a long time. I Felt useless.

Authors note:** please subscribe and comment. I know that this chapter is short but the others will be longer. Next chapter will be in Fabians point of view. :)))))) plz comment!**


	2. Where is Nina?

Fabians POV

My mum drove me to Anubis house early, I was so early that only Trudy and victor were there. Me and Nina had talked yesterday and agreed to get here as early as possible, so I was disappointed thatshe wasnt here.

_Her plane was probably just late_ I thought. Then I went into my room and unpacked. But something didn't feel right. I talked to Nina Last night and she said she had a flight for 1 am (in ninas timezone) THat meant she would've been here before I did. So I just decided to call her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ But then I heard Nina's voice.

"Nina?" I asked

"hi, I'm not here right now, but I promise to call you back!" was here answer and I relized that it was her answering machine. I picked up my phone and called Nina's Gran.

"hi, is Nina still there?" I asked her.

"no Fabian, she left hours ago. She didn't get there asked she asked worried.

"I have to go miss Martin" i said and hung uP. If she wasn't here where would she be? But then i saw anber burst through the doors with her pink suitcases,but Eddie burst in and pushed herabout of the way.

"oUCH!" yelled amber.

"fabian, something bad happened to Nina" he said trying to be calm.

"how do you asked puzzled. But then i remembered,He was the osirion and she was the chosen one. He was supposed to protect her.

_Beep beep beep._

"oh wait i got a text video "Eddie said.

" Eddie I did too," said confused.

"so did I" amber chimed in.

"you_ guys I'm in serious got me and hes been raping me and I'm in a- " she began screaming. "STAY AWAY!" Rufus yelled and the video went_ blank.

I couldn't believe it. In the video NIna looked terrible. She was wearing what I thought was a sack, and she looked as I'd she had been crying.

"we have to find her" amber finally spoke.

* * *

Authors note: thankthou guys for reading my story even though it's not the best. I know this chapter kind of sucked but I needed to fix Nina's message in somewhere. And yes I have aloof spelling errors because I'm on my iPad and it auto corrects everything. Soo please comment.

:)))


End file.
